My heart's song: The change of heart
by APHBrussels
Summary: What happens when the song of his life changes into a dark song? What caused it to happen? What will Tadase do about it and will he notice before it is to late?
1. The beginning

It was this kind of weather again. I hate it when it is this kind of weather but I guess this is a part of nature that I have to deal with even if I don't want to. It was raining super hard and I really didn't want to go to school, walking through this.

But it is not that I can skip school because of the weather not being to my liking, I can't change it . How much I try to I just cant. So with a big sigh I grabbed my umbrella that was next to the front door and exited the house. I closed the door behing me and started walking to the corner of the street.

I don't like standing there waiting, especially with this kind of weather. Not only this weather but also when it is super hot or when it starts to freeze it is super annoying to stand here and just wait.

But I understand that I have to carpool to get to my high school. It is to far away from home to walk to and since I live with my grandmother who is very ill right now she would not be able to get me to school, so this is the only way to actually get there.

After ten very long minutes my ride to school finally arrived and that was good since if I had to stand there much longer I am sure I would have been soked. I am complaining to much today, I don't know why though. It just seemed to happen in my train of thoughts today.

My train of toughts seems to be a rahter negative. Well they have been of quite a while now. It started a few months ago when I bumped into some weird group of guys a few streets away from where my house is. They didn't let me pas and asked me rather odd questions while I was trying to get past them. After a while they just left which I found pretty strange but I assumed that they were doing some kind of questionnaire and really wanted me to complete it.

After the whole thing I felt a stinging pain in my right upper arm. It dissapeard a few minutes later so I didn't pay to much attention to that pain. It didn't seem that important to me. Though everytime ever since I can find myself ending up in a negative train of thoughts and I don't know why

I may want to have that checked out before it gets worse and that some out bad things will happen because of it

"Hey Tadase, are you okay?" I suddenly hear someone calling me. Was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice my friend Nagihiko tapping on my shoulder from where he was sitting in the car that stood parked in front of me.

To add to the things that I didn't notice is the fact that I was able to tell that I wasn't holding my umbrella correctly anymore and was getting soked but the rain that fell down from the sky. That was because when I wasn't paying attention and didn't hold my umbrella right.

I simply nodded as an answer to the question I was asked by my purple haired friend. Though I think the time it took me to give him this short answer was way to long since his expression grew more worried.

"Are you sure that you are okay, Tadase?" He asked sounding way more worried than he had before. "Yeah yeah I am fine Nagihiko, I just have an off day today. My grandmother's condition has become worse again."

Nagihiko nodded in understanding, He knows that my grandmother is a very important person to me, so me acting off because something like that was something that is very normal.

Yaya smiled lightly. "She will be okay Tadase, don't worry to much about it. She wouldn't want you to bad so sad about it. You said that she likes it when you smile so for her you have to try to smile, maybe it will make her feel a little better."

She was right I had to cheer up for her. Yaya sure has grown up a lot in the past year even though she said she never would. I guess it is because she is now a big sister and that she wants to be a good example for her little brother

When the car starts again to start driving again, one of my favorite songs comes on the radio. Lucky for me the number just started and when we drove up, I hummed along with the song that was on. I couldn't help it. It just happens and I can't hold it back.

"Hey Tadase if you want to sing along you can you know? We don't mind at all if you do."  
I heard Nagihiko say when he turned to look at me. I was sitting in the back while he was sitting in the front.

Well he didn't have to tell it to tell me that twice. When I heard the start of the next line and started singing along with the lyrics of the song. Instead of feeling good when I started singing. My chest started to feel slightly heavy all of a sudden.

A little later the song finished. I found it sad but somewhere in my heart I was also happy that the song had ended since the heavy feeling finally dissapeared after I stopped singing. I just hope that the others didn't really notice it in the tone of my voice while I was singing.

"That was great Tadase~" I heard Yaya say, she was sitting next to me so I could hear her loud and clear. For Nagihiko reaction I had to look in front of me since the only reaction I got was a nod as an agreement to what Yaya said.

I smiled warmly. They didn't notice anything of and I am happy about that, very very happy to say the least. "Thank you Yuiki-san." I said to thank the girl next to me for complimenting my singing.

I saw Pepe and Rythm sitting in front of the car talking to each other. It seemed like they were having a lot of fun. Seeing them made me wonder about my character Kiseki who I haven't seen much or almost not in the past few weeks.

I wonder what is going on with the little guy. I don't know if I have done something that would have upset him in any way. As far as I remember, there hasn't happend anything that could have pissed of the little king.

I picked his egg out of my school bag to see if I would be able to make him come out of him egg if he has someone to boss around. Which from the many years I have spend with the purple haired chara has become clear that that is the thing he enjoys doing the most.

Something caught my attention when I looked at Kiseki's egg. It looked slightly darker than it normally does. The egg didn't have it's usual light blue shade, most of the time it is baby blue. Now it is a darker shade of blue and it looks a little dirty instead of the usual clean appearance.  
Maybe it is just because of the lighting. It is rather dark outside..maybe that is why it looks like this.

It is just looking at his egg in this state makes the weird feeling in my chest appear again. Maybe this is a sign for some bad that is going to happen.


	2. The changing sky

He noticed the change of colour. That was what made his worry a bit. He was very sure that Kiseki's egg was sky blue. He would put money on that thought but it now looked off. It's sky blue colour was slightly darker.

As if a sky on a sunny day started to change, waiting for rain clouds to form and waiting for to rain fall down on the land. The sun fading away and taking the light way from it.

It seemed so symbolic in his eyes but it really didn't feel right. Was something wrong? Did the fight they had last night really been that bad?

It was just a regular fight to him. It was the same thing they always agrued about. Kiseki's plans about world domination being way to much and him shooting it down because it would not be possible or just be to dangerous.

He wants to chase his dream but he was reasonable about it. He knew the limits to Kiseki's power and most important the limits of his own body. He knew what he would be able to do without going insane or die.

Unfortunate for him Kiseki didn't know those limits as well as he did, which most of the time results in the small chara getting mad at him for shooting his ideas down. But most of the time the purple haired boy would realise that there was some truth in what Tadase told him.

Well last night was one of those nights that Kiseki's imagination was going wild with ideas which he thought were perfect to take over the world and become a very powerfull king.

He had rolled his eyes at how crazy most of those plans sounded to him. He was more down to earth than his little chara. Because Kiseki's head was up in the clouds most of the time.

The fight they had was different this time. Kiseki really looked like he was dissapointed, but not in a way he normally looked at him. He looked hurt..

What had he done that had upset the little character that much that he had not come out of his egg. On normal days he would have come out before he went to bed, but this time..

Everything remained silent. The loud character was not there when he went to bed and not when he woke up. His egg remained there, cold and silent.

Yet it was now that he noticed that something really was off. Not knowing why the change of colour wasn't noticed untill now.

He messed up really bad this time did he?

He stared at the small egg in his hand, his thought bringing him deeper down into the believe that the fight they had yesterday had messed up things really bad.

Everything had been going wrong the last couple of weeks. His grandmother's illness getting worse was only one thing that had been bothering him for a while.

At this point he just really felt lost. Not knowing what to do to change the situation he was in right now. Not even knowing if there was anything he could do to change anything.

He knew one thing though..

He mostly put the blame on himself. As Kiseki told him before: 'A king must be able to solve his own problem before he can go out and help his people.'

And he was right about that. How was he supposed to help people while he is unable to fix the small problems that he was facing in his own life. He would not be able to help people that well if he kept struggling with problems himself.

His grandmother told him to be strong, which he really tried to be. Though it is not as easy as people say it is. Staying strong no matter what happens is very hard. Life sometimes really tries to bring you down.

And recently being strong was not that easy. Luck was not really on his side right now. As much as he wants it to be it doesn't seem like it is willing to change that just by him asking and praying for it to change soon.

He really wasn't fit for the dream he had when he was a little child, was he?

As his mind grew more and more dark so did the egg he was holding in his hand. From a slightly darker blue, more and more to black.


End file.
